This core group of clinical research nurses (CRN) represents those programs conducting predominantly early phase clinical research. These research nurses are involved in all facets of the conduct of pilot and phase I clinical trials, including protocol review, screening for eligibility, consenting of patients, management of each patient's schedule of events in accord with the protocol, adverse event reporting, data collection and management, dose modifications, and interactions with ancillary services, such as pharmacy, labs, and radiology. 50% effort for each CRN is requested.